Heart's Desire
by RevengeOfTheNerdGlasses
Summary: What if you were always destined for one person? What if that person wasn't who you were in love with? What if you hated that person? What if you had to make the choice to be with them by the time you were 18? Bad summary, I know. But the story is better I promise!
1. Soul mates, Pairings and Crushing

**Soul mates**

**Rory Anderson-Hummel - Cameron Mitchell**

**Harmony Berry-Fabray - Sugar Lopez-Pierce**

**Mika Tyler - Jessica "Jessie" Berry-Fabray**

**Matheus Fernandes - Ellis Wylie**

**Garret Anderson-Hummel - Hannah Mcalwain**

**Derek Lopez-Pierce - Baylie Anderson-Hummel**

**Marissa Anderson-Hummel - Felix Tersh**

**Lindsay Berry-Fabray - Robert Herran**

**In Love**

**Lindsay Berry-Fabray - Marissa Anderson-Hummel  
**

**Matheus Fernandes - Ellis Wylie**

**Cameron Mitchell - Macy Elward**

**Baylie Anderson-Hummel - Andrew Gray**

**Garret Anderson-Hummel - Fiona Redwood**

**Mika Tyler - Riley Flynn**

**Harmony Berry-Fabray - Kayley McCarroll Jr.**

**Crushing**

**Sugar Lopez-Pierce - Harmony Berry-Fabray**

**Rory Anderson-Hummel - Cameron Mitchell**

**Jessica "Jessie" Berry-Fabray - Mika Tyler**

**Hannah Mcalwain - Rory Anderson-Hummel**

**Derek Lopez-Pierce - Lindsay Berry-Fabray**

**Felix Tersh - Marissa Anderson-Hummel**

**Robert Herran - Selena Justice **


	2. Harmony

**Chapter 1**

**Harmony**

**12/18/35**

Dear Diary,

Okay... The weirdest thing just happened. I was hanging out with Rory and Sugar, I told you about them, right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did. But just in case I didn't, they're like, my best friends EVER. Anyway, I was hanging out with them, and I noticed Rory watching this guy walking by, I think his name is Cameron. He goes to our school. And I'm not sure why, but Rory was, like, in some sort of trance until he left. I'm pretty sure Rory's straight though. I mean, it's not like I care, I have two moms. And so does Sugar, and Rory has two dads. So if he is gay, or bi, or whatever he is, why wouldn't he say anything? He has nothing to hide, so why would he hide it? I-

I looked up and saw my momma, Quinn, standing in the doorway with her "I'm not happy and you know why" glare in place. "Yes, momma?" I asked, hoping to god she isn't mad about what I think she's mad about.

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Harmony." She responded. Shit... This should be fun.

"What crap?" I decided to revert to my puppy eyes and pout, it usually works.

"Your "I'm all innocent and did nothing wrong" crap." Well shit.

"Fine. Are you mad about the F in French or the detention?"

"The cut classes you had today. Why would-" She raised her eyebrow in that 'The fuck' way she does. "Wait... You're failing French? How?"

"French is hard!"

Momma saighed and stepped into the room. "But you are half French! How is it hard?"

"I don't know! I'm just stupid?"

She sighed and sat on the bed. "Harmony... You're dyslexic. That doesn't make you stupid. If you're failing, it's because you're being lazy."

I groaned and leaned back against the bed. "But how am I supposed to study if I can't even read the textbook?" I rolled my eyes when she shrugged. "Gee, momma, you're great at helping out."

"Don't be snarky. Anyway, I came up here to tell you that Kayley's here." I smiled and jumped off the bed and ran down stairs. I smiled wider when I saw my girlfriend of 5 months, Kayley McCarroll, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, babe." Kayley said.

"Hi." I responded. "We better get going if we wanna be on time." I said, noticing the time.

She nodded and hesitantly took my hand, looking up the stairs. I turned around and saw momma standing at the top of the stairs, eyebrow arched and arms crossed, giving her the HBIC glare. "Um... How long is she gonna be doing that for? She seems to do it every time I even look at you."

"She'll be doing that for a long time. She still hasn't stopped doing it to Marissa." We walked out the door and began walking down the street, hand in hand.


	3. Rory

**Author's Note: Okay, so sorry for the wait guys! I had a really tough summer, so I didn't have a chance to update. But I'm back now, so hopefully the updates will be more regular. Also, my Doctor Who story 'Well This is Different' will be updated soon, so anyone who is reading that should be looking out for that. And if you're not, please give it a shot! And finally, Blaine is Daddy and Kurt is Papa.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2**

**Rory**

**12/18/35**

I grunted a little as I flopped back on my bed and sighed loudly. I almost got caught today. Why does he have to be so god damn _hot_?! I know I didn't have anything to worry about, it's not like Harmony and Sugar would shun me if I told them that I was gay, but I just don't know how to say it. I jumped when I heard my phone go off, signaling I had a text message.

Sugar: _Hey, Leprechaun. Mind telling me what the eye-sex with Cameron today was about?_

Rory: _I don't know what you're talking about... Did you sneak into your Mami's medicine cabinet again?_

I hoped to God she would just leave it alone.

Sugar: _That was ONE time, Irish! One fucking time! And you know exactly what I'm talking about so don't fucking tell me you don't! I saw the way you were watching him! Are you gay?!_

Rory: _If you want to talk about eye-sex, how about we talk about the way you eye-fuck Harmony everytime you see her?!_

I knew when I sent it that I just did a low blow. I knew how sensitive she was about that. What the hell was I thinking? I started to type an apology when I got another text from her.

Sugar: _What the fuck, Rory?! Look, you may be dealing with some shit right now but when the fuck is that kind of bull-shit justifiable?! Fuck you!_

I sighed and laid back down and covered my face with a pillow, hoping I would suffocate before tomorrow. I heard a knock on my door and shouted "Go away!"

I sighed when I heard my sister, Marissa, shout back "I don't care what kind of teenage angst you're dealing with right now, but Papa wants you down stairs. Now!" When I didn't respond after a few minutes I heard her groan. "Rory you better be decent because I'm coming in!"

I heard the door open and said "Just leave me here to die."

I felt the bed dip and new she sat down. I felt her pick up the pillow and opened my eyes to see her sitting on my bed with a raised eyebrow and an unreadable expression. "Alright, little man. Tell me what's going on with you." I looked at her for a minute. Marissa is three years older than me, so she's 19, almost 20. She looks absolutely nothing like me. While she has fiery red hair, I've got dark brown hair, almost black. She has dark green eyes, I have light blue eyes. She's tall and thin, I'm medium height and have an awkward build. She has cat-like eyes, I have boring, human eyes. She has small, full lips, I have average, thin lips. So basically, she's my polar opposite. Our biggest difference would be that she's adopted and I'm biologically Papa's. The only similarity we have is the fact that we're both gay, even though she's out and proud and I'm still in the closet.

"I just pissed Sugar off." I replied simply.

"How? Although a better question would be why?" She asked, staring me down with those age-old eyes.

"I said something stupid that I knew was a sensitive subject for her." I said, praying she wouldn't ask what it was.

"Oh, you mean her crush on Harmony?" I looked at her, surprised. "Dude, she's terrible at hiding it. The only person at this point who doesn't know is Harmony, and that's only because Harmony's to blinded by her love for Kayley."

I scoffed at the mention of Kayley. I didn't like her to much; she wasn't all that nice to me. "I still don't get what Harm sees in her." I mumbled.

"No one does. Lindsay is even trying to make a plan to break them up." I looked at her again. "Apparently she's incredibly flirtatious with her. But she only does it when Harmony isn't there. When she _is_ there, she's always throwing Lindsay flirty looks and shit. That's beside the point. I know that's not the only thing that's got you down. So come on," she moved a little closer and ruffled my hair. "Tell big sister all about the drama going on in The Hard Life of Rory Anderson-Hummel." She said in a dramatic and sarcastic voice.

I rolled my eyes at her and mumbled, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Your mouth says you don't but your eyes say you do. Is it a girl?" I shook my head. "Is it a boy?" I hesitated before nodding. "Alright, what's his name?"

I flopped back down on the bed and sighed. "Cameron Mitchell."

"And what's the problem?"

"I'm to scared to tell him how I feel."

"Why? What's the worst that's gonna happen?"

"Well, for one thing, he's a devout Christian. And two, he has a girlfriend."

"Alright. Well, for one thing, Aunt Quinn is Christian. And two, so what? Life's to short to live in fear. Go up to that boy tomorrow and tell him how you feel. Lindsay had a boyfriend when I told her. We'd been friends for years and I never had the guts, but one day, I thought, 'Screw it' and I spilled my guts to her. At first, things were weird, but eventually things went back to normal. Then one day, she came up to me, kissed me, and told me that she was in love with me. So, really, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could think of me as one of Satan's minions and out me to the whole school, forcing me to change my name to Pedro Julio Dante Roberto Montoya de Rosa Fernandez and move to Guatemala and live the rest of my life as a lonely sheep farmer, my only company being my sheep and sock puppet Guillermo?"

She blinked and looked at me for a second before declaring, "Let's leave that as a worst case scenario." She took out her phone and replied to whoever texted her. "Papa says that if we don't get our asses down stairs in the next 30 seconds, he will have Auntie 'Tana come and beat our sorry asses until we beg for mercy, and he'll eat our food and watch." I stood up and ran down stairs, followed quickly by Marissa.


End file.
